A Sakurella Story
by Princess Squib
Summary: Sakura and her nasty stepfamily move to California, on her stepmother's whim. Gaara is just coming back from vacation. The two meet each other by chance, will love spark? Or will it end in disaster? Only time will tell in this Sakurella story...
1. The past

**Disclaimer… I'm only going to say this once in this fanfic, I DON'T own Naruto, the brothers Grimm, Cinderella, and/or any of their characters, any food industries, or anything like that. I'm a bored teen who has fantasies… XD This is a Naruto story, mixed with Cinderella, or something close to it… Some of these characters may be ooc… **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Story

'inner thoughts'

'**little person in their head'**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

11 years ago…

"Hey, sugar, Daddy's business trip is only going to be a week, so take care of the house for me, okay?"

"Sure Daddy!!!" Little 6 year old Sakura grinned as her father patted her head.

"I've got a special surprise for you, my little cherry" He pulled out an emerald locket "Keep the locket close to you, and if you're ever lonely, you can read our story, do you remember what it is?"

"O'Course, silly daddy! It's Cinderella!" Sakura stuck her tongue out "You didn't forget did you?" She grinned from ear to ear, as her dad patted her head one again.

"No, I didn't forget." He chuckled

"Hey daddy?" Sakura asked opening her pendant

"Yes Sugar plum?"

"Why is one side blank in the locket? There's no picture…"

"It's for your special someone… when you find them of course! But I hafta go, see you in a week, little one! I left another present on your bed" she blew him a kiss and he smiled, catching the kiss, and putting it in his pocket.

"Love you Daddy!"

"Forever and ever?"

"Ever and Ever Daddy!!!" Sakura was standing at the doorstep, watching her dad get into the car. Her step mom, Suzume, put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled a fraudulent smile.

"Don't worry Honey! I'll take good care of her!" She squeezed Sakura's shoulder, not noticeable to anyone but her and Sakura.

"Ow! Suzume, that hurts!" Sakura pulled away.

"I'm sorry honey" she lied, "I LOVE YOU BABY COME HOME SOON!!!" She waved to her hubby driving away, and waited for him to leave, and closed the door. She grabbed Sakura harshly "Listen you little snot, I don't care what you say, I'm in charge now." Suzume said smugly.

"Suzume?" Sakura looked at her step mom. "Stop it, you're hurting me!"

"I don't care, and I'm your mommy now, and your daddy said it was fine if I give you some tough love… you WILL do what I say!"

"But… Daddy would never let you hurt me like this, he'll always protect me!" Sakura said pulling away. Suzume snorted.

"Not for long he won't." she laughed, and with that she let her go, and sent Sakura crying to her room. Sakura rushed to her room upstairs, slammed her door, and locked it. She knew the next week would be hell, maybe worse. She climbed onto her pink and white canopy bed, and found a brown paper package tied up with some pink string. She looked at the little tag that hung off of it. It read:

_Dear Little One,_

_By the time you read this, I'll probably be on my trip to New York, but don't worry, I'll see you soon, I promise! I love you, forever and ever!"_

_Love, Dad_

Sakura wiped away her tears, and smiled. She put on the locket and smiled, then untied the string. She put the string to the side and careful unwrapped the present, as if it were made of glass. Underneath the wrapping was a bedtime story book, the title read "The Complete Tales of the Brothers Grimm" She looked in the table of contents, and their story had a little red heart next to it. "Thank you Daddy…" Sakura whispered, and began to read the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11 years later… a.k.a. now

"SAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura groaned and covered her head with her pillow. She reached for her alarm clock, but that wasn't what was making all of the noise. **'It never **_**is**_** the alarm clock'** she groaned and sat up.

"SAKURA!!!!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE AND PACK MY BOXES!!!" A voice from downstairs screeched. Sakura put her feet on the floor, and walked over to her dresser. She took off her PJs, threw on some sweats and a tee shirt and brushed her long pink hair, and put a baseball cap on. She went downstairs and went into her old room.

"Aren't you supposed to pack your own box, Ami?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, but I'm far too pretty to lift anything, I might mess up my new mani-petti. (manicure & pedicure) "Besides, you're perfect for the job, slob. Hey look I rhymed!!! Yay me!" Ami cheered. Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course your Majesty, wouldn't want the little Miss Priss to hurt herself" Sakura crossed her arms and leaning in the door-way, "So where do you want your junk?"

"The breakables are there, unbreakable are there, and Sprinkles' stuff is there" Ami smirked "Don't mess anything up"

"Okay, where are your boxes?" Sakura asked sighing

"Oh, about that… see, you're going to let me use some of yours. Whether you like it or not, mom said so." Ami said picking up her pet Pomeranian, Sprinkles.

"But I only have like five boxes, you guys have ten! What about the other boxes?"

"They're full, so give me two of yours." Ami said matter of factly.

"No, they're mine" Sakura snapped "This is still our house, so you can leave _some_ of your stuff here."

"Correction, this is our house, not yours, second I won't leave my things here, and_ you_ willleave _your_ stuff here." Ami replied smugly.

"Who said?" Sakura questioned in a smug like tone herself. For some reason Ami was smirking, why was that? Sakura turned around, and there was her stepmother Suzume, and step sister Ino.

"I did" Suzume said "You will also give two of your boxes to Ino." Ino looked down, she was a nice girl, and then she was brought up to be something she wasn't, a little bitchy princess.

"B-But what about my stuff?!? You expect me to pack my whole room up in one box?!" Sakura argued.

'**YOU BITCH!!!'**

"Yes, I do."

"You can't do that!!!"

"On the contrary Sakura, I can, remember? I own this house, and I own you." Suzume glared at her, "Now we're going shopping for two hours, pack our things, and be ready to leave when we return." And with that, she turned and her 'sweet little angles' followed her. After she heard the front door slam, she sat on the bed.

'Wow… that was fucked up…' **'That's for sure…**'She sighed and continued packing their stuff. Making sure to 'misplace' some things, including makeup, a blow-dryer, a few of sprinkles' things, and a straightener. An hour and a half later Sakura got to her room. She sighed once more and put on her ipod, and started looking through her drawers and closet.

'now… what to pack..?' Sakura, being the genius she is, took out bags and suitcases from her closet. **'Thank God for loop-holes…'** She packed all of her clothes into them 'I'll put these in the truck…'

'**What about the box…?'**Sakura looked through her drawers and packed books, and things her dad gave her. First was her anime, and manga collection (which was very small), her jewelry, art supplies, a simple Jessie-doll from Toy Story, and lastly the final gift her father ever gave her, the book of fairytales, by the brothers Grimm. She never did get to read the whole book, actually she never got past the first few stories, and she usually just read Cinderella; Over, and over again. She put that on top and closed the box. Finally finished, she collapsed onto the bed, took a nap and waited for her 'family' to return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to a loud shriek coming from Ami's room. She decided to ignore it, but that didn't help. The purple haired teen ran up to Sakura's room and just started screaming about something, or that is what it seemed to Sakura. She couldn't really make out what she said, but she was sure it was the crisis of the century… again. She pretended to sleep until she was pulled from her bed, and onto the floor.

"What the hell…?" Sakura looked up sleepily

"WHERE DID YOU PUT SPRINKLE'S PINKIE PIE COLLAR?!?!?"

"What the fuck is a pinky pie?" she rubbed her back

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!!!!!!!"

"I didn't take that fur ball's collar, Ami"

"BUT IT'S HER FAVORITE COLLAR! I SWEAR SAKURA, IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU TOOK HER COLLAR…"

"You'll what?" Sakura crossed her arms. She knew karate, and boxing. She hasn't lost a fight yet. No one has the guts to fight her.

"UGH!!!!" Ami stomped out of the room in search of the collar.

'**YEAH YOU BETTER WALK AWAY!!!' '**Quiet you.' **'I WILL NEVER BE SILENCED!!!!!' **'If you say so…' **'I say so.'** Sakura got out of her cleaning clothes, into jeans, and a black tank that looked like her x-ray; it looked like she swallowed the key to heart. She put on her high top converse, and made sure her locket was on the right way.

"SAKURA!!! WE'RE LEAVING!!!!' Suzume said. Sakura came down with a backpack, a suitcase, two gym bags, and her box. Making sure Suzume was in the other room; she ran outside and put everything in the truck, making sure neither of the witches saw her.

They piled into a taxi and were driven to the airport, where they boarded their plane to California. Suzume, Ami, and Ino all flew first class, Sakura flew coach. The flight was about 3 1/2 hours long, not too long, but long enough. The entire trip there was a bratty Five-year-old in the seat behind her. Thank god no one was next to her, being kicked in the back and head for three hours straight was enough. When the plane landed, Sakura practically bolted from her seat with her stuff, and was the last one out of her family to leave the plane. She turned on her ipod and listened to one of her favorite songs ever.

_**Miss independent… **_

_**Miss self sufficient, **_

While she was walking out of the airport, to the luggage claim, a certain someone caught her eye. But of course she didn't really turn her whole body to look, just her head, she _was_ trying to play hard to get. What really caught her attention was the boy's odd hair color, almost like a blood red. She also noticed that he had a red kanji on his head.

'**What kind of dumbass tattoos his head?' **'Dunno… but he is pretty cute…'

_**Miss keep your distance… mmmmm**_

_**Miss unafraid…**_

_**Miss Out of my way**_

_**Miss don't let a man interfere…. Noooo**_

_**Miss on her own…**_

_**Miss almost grown,**_

_**Miss never… let a man… help her off her phone so…**_

The red head noticed something bright pink that was walking by him. He looked out of the corners of his eyes, and turned his head just a bit. It was a bright pink haired girl, not too bad looking either. 'What kind of weirdo dies her hair… hot pink for that matter?' **'The hot kinda weirdo.' **

_**Ah, keepin her heart protected,**_

_**She'd never ever feel rejected**_

_**Little miss apprehensive**_

_**I said ooohh, she fell in love.**_

'Is he staring at me?' **'Well who wouldn't want to stare?' **'What is that supposed to mean?!' **'Nuthin hun…'**

_**What is this feelin takin over?**_

_**Thinking her world could open, oh girl.**_

_**Surprise! It's time! To feel, what's real!**_

_**What happened to miss independent?**_

_**No longer need to be defensive!**_

_**GOODBYE! On you! **_

_**Well love, is true.**_

_**Miss guided heart…**_

_**Miss play it smart,**_

_**Miss if you wanna that line, you'd better not start…Noooo **_

_**But she miscalculated…**_

_**She didn't want to end up jaded,**_

_**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love so…**_

_**A chance in the misconception…**_

_**She went in a new direction,**_

_**And found inside, she felt a connection…**_

_**SHE FELL IN LOVE… **_

_**What is this feelin takin over?**_

_**Thinking her world could open, oh girl.**_

_**Surprise! It's time! To feel, what's real!**_

_**What happened to miss independent?**_

_**No longer need to be defensive!**_

_**GOODBYE! On you! **_

_**Well love, is true.**_

_**When miss independent walked away…**_

_**No time for love, that came her way…**_

_**She looked in the mirror, and thought today…**_

_**What happened to miss no longer say?**_

_**It took some time for her to see…**_

_**How beautiful love could truly be…**_

_**No more talk of what can maybe be.**_

_**I'm so glad, I, Finally see!**_

_**What is this feelin takin over?**_

_**Thinking her world could open, oh girl.**_

_**Surprise! It's time! To feel, what's real!**_

_**What happened to miss independent?**_

_**No longer need to be defensive!**_

_**GOODBYE! On you! **_

_**Well love, is true.**_

_**Miss Independent…**_

She looked back once more before exiting the building, into the limo which her stepmother demanded. He followed her with those jade eyes of his, until she left the building. 'Do ya think she's on vacation?' **'Who cares?' **His blonde sister waved a hand in front of her brother's face.

"Gaara? GAARA!?!? EARTH TO GAARA?!?!" Temari snapped her fingers. "Common, our taxi is waiting! We just got back from vacation, and I'm already stressed from all of the flying!!!" This time, his brother shook him.

"Common Gaara!!!"

"Kankuro… I'll give you till three to let go of me… one… two…th-" Gaara said calmly, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, fine… sheesh. Don't have a cow." Kankuro let go and they exited the airport as well. For the rest of the drive home, Gaara found it difficult to comprehend why he couldn't get this girl off of his mind. The same went for Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:**** Well it's almost Christmas time, and I GUANANTEE that the next chapter will be up either on Christmas Eve, or Christmas day for all of my stories. Yes… ALL OF THEM!!!!!!! So… that's it… NEXT WEEK IS FINALS (Crams)**

**I'm petrified… but I'm getting As and Bs so I guess there is nothing to worry about… I hope. Tell me what you think, okay?**

**-Squib**


	2. Moving

**Finals are OVER!!!!!! CHRISTMAS IS TODAY!!!!!! COULD IT BE ANY BETTER!?!?!?**

**(I'm posting this on either Christmas or Christmas Eve…)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We're home!!!" Ami cried

"Ami, leave your things here, Sakura will carry our things in." Suzume said calmly and walked through the door to their new California home.

'**Right bitch…' **'Let's just get it over with'

"Sure…" Sakura said sarcastically. She carried everything into the first room, and dropped it on the ground. After everything was loaded, the two sisters were fighting over their rooms; there were three, two in the hallway, and one in the attic. Neither one of them wanted the attic, so guess who got it? None other than Sakura. She kinda hoped for it, just because it was a whole floor away from everybody. She brought up her bags and box, and started putting them away. Her room wasn't anything special, it was small, one dresser, a small bed, a bookshelf with miscellaneous books, a computer in the corner, but the thing she liked the best was the giant window.

The giant window was actually a bay window, and just big enough to stare at the clouds, stars, and passers by. It had a beautiful design going around the frame; cherry blossoms were carved into the white painted wooden frame. The very tips of the petals were painted the palest of pinks.

'Tch… If either of the princesses saw this room, they'd want it all to themselves.'

'**Good thing they judge books by their covers.'**

'Yeah… I would have to redecorate though'

'**Let's do it now'**

Sakura continued to explore the room, and found a paint and pencil set in the top drawer of the dresser. 'cool' Then proceeded to put away her things, and make her room feel… roomy. She put her posters and pictures up, put her manga in the bookshelf, a pink & black rug on the floor, and put her clothes in the closet. She plugged her stereo into her wall, along with her alarm clock.

"There that's better; let's look at the bathroom…" Sakura said to no one in particular. The bathroom was white and only had a shower, a sink, and a toilet. She put her toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, and looked at the clock.

**6:48**

Sakura looked out the window and watched the sun go down. She saw a little girl playing with both of her parents… Sakura tried, but couldn't remember her mother. No sooner had she dismissed that thought, she felt a shiver go down her spine. She looked at her door, but it was closed, then she looked next door and saw a pair of jade eyes looking at her from the darkness of a room. She looked curiously and rubbed her eyes, making sure it wasn't a figment of her imagination. But as soon as she opened her eyes again, they were gone.

A few moments ago…

"Damnit Gaara! Go greet our new neighbors with us!! Temari shouted, putting ceran wrap over the cookies she just made.

"No." Gaara said going to his room and closing it in his sister's face, who was now talking to his door. He left his lights off, and kept his curtains open. He saw the girl he had seen at the airport, just hours earlier, and she was sitting the window next door. She looked really tired, but peaceful.

'**She's our neighbor?'**

'I guess so.'

'**Let's go say hi…'**

'Why? I'm not interested…'

'**I beg to differ Gaara, you haven't taken your eyes off of her since we've been in the room.'**

'Well… maybe she's a bit interesting…'

'**Let's go say hi then!'**

As Gaara went to leave he noticed the girl was staring at him, and when she went to wipe her eyes he quickly left his room. When he opened the door, Temari was still there, and just looking at him.

"I'll go."

"Wait… what?" A dumbfounded Temari stood there as he walked past her, he grabbed a cookie. "Let's go you two' Kankuro yelled from downstairs. Gaara silently walked down the stairs eating his cookie, and the three went to welcome their new neighbors. Temari rang the doorbell…

DING DONG

"SAAAAAKUUUURAAAAA!!!!! GET THE DAMN DOOR I'M BUSY WITH MY OINTMENT!" someone screeched "That's not something you say out loud Ami." Another voice calmly said "Don't worry I'll get it." A long pink haired girl with emerald eyes opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, my name's Sakura, nice to meet you, are you our new neighbors?" She asked as Temari handed her a plate of cookies.

"Yes, my name's Temari, this is Kankuro-"

"WHATEVER you do DON'T eat the cookies…" He commented, and got a smack on the head.

"Idiot, but I agree, I'm not really a good cook." She grinned "And this is Gaara, my other brother. Don't take it personally, but he rarely speaks two words to people he doesn't know." Gaara glared

"Nice to meet you Sakura, welcome to the Neighborhood" Gaara said matter of factly "I believe Temari, that was nine words." He smirked.

"Nice to meet you Gaara, you guys too-"Two girls appeared behind Sakura and pushed her out of the way.

"I'm Ami!!!"

"I'm Ino!!!!" They said drooling over the new hottie next door. Sakura shook her head.

"Ointment?" Kankuro asked.

"O-ointment… Ino? Why did you need that ointment?" Ami asked knowing full well it was hers.

"Sister dear, that was your ointment." Ino said

"Hn" Gaara ignored them and looked at Sakura "need a hand?" he held out his hand to help her up. Ami saw this and pushed her hand out of the way when she went for his hand.

"She doesn't need your help, she's just a slob. But, you could help me with something…" she said seductively.

"No" he helped Sakura up anyways. "By the way, your hair is a very interesting color, is it natural?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure I like the length…" Sakura answered tying back her hair.

"I think it looks fine." Gaara replied

"I think it's ugly." Ami put her two cents in

"I think it's hideous" Ino added

"Well… see you around Sakura!" Temari waved to break the tension and the trio left to their house. Ami smiled until the three were off, and started screaming at Sakura.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!? HE WAS TOTALLY GOING TO ASK ME OUT!!!" Ami ranted

"I don't think he was…" Sakura said and was no sooner slapped across the mouth, and fell to the floor.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!!!"

"YEAH WHO GIVES A SHIT!?!?" Ino yelled.

"I do." Sakura replied calmly, she wasn't allowed to hurt her sisters, or Suzume would beat her. Ami and Ino looked at each other and smirked. Ami bit herself on the arm, hard, and started wailing like a banshee. Ino scratched herself and messed her own hair up.. They were both yelling like someone was attacking them. Suzume came down the stairs and demanded to know what was going on.

"S-Sakura… she… she attacked us" Ami cried, crocodile tears streaming down her face.

"We w-were just (sob) greeting the new neighbors… and she attacked us after they left…" Ino cried with her sister. "We pushed her off just as you came down the stairs."

"Sakura is this true?" Suzume asked sternly. Sakura was of course speechless, amazed at what the girls were doing. "I'll take that as a confession. Sakura… you know what's going to happen, right?" Suzume smirked, most likely knowing what actually happened, but just loved torturing Sakura.

"Yes Suzume" Sakura looked down adding to the pooling hatred she had for the three of them.

"This time I'll give you a choice, either let me do it, or your sisters…" Suzume said sternly, but with a wicked smile on her face.

'**Why do we even take this crap? I could always…'**

'Because she is our guardian, until we turn 18'

'**You still don't have to take this crap'**

'If I don't she'll have social services pick me up, and I'll be worse than before, besides I can deal with pain.'

"I'll take Ami and Ino…" Sakura stood up.

"Alright then" Suzume left to go back to her room. "Remember, don't touch her face."

"Time for the fun to begin Ino…" Ami taunted.

"I agree completely sister…" Ino cackled, and when Sakura went to stand up she kicked her legs from underneath her, making her fall to the ground with a thud. Before she could get up, she was kicked multiple times in the side, and her hand was stepped on. After the beating had commenced, Ami sat on top of Sakura, who was now limp on the ground.

"Ino, be a dear and go get the scissors."

"Sure" Ino ran to get the scissors and gave them to Ami.

"He likes your hair huh? We'll fix that…" Ami snickered as she placed the scissors across Sakura's waist long hair. With a few quick snips and Sakura's hair was now jaw line short (like in the shipudden episodes if that's how it's spelled). Then Ami then took the sharp side of the scissors and cut Sakura's shoulder and upper leg.

"Remember this next time you want to talk back to me. Bitch." Ami sneered then she threw the scissors next to limp Sakura. The two girls were laughing as they went upstairs. Making sure they were gone Sakura picked herself up and saw her old hair on the floor, and drops of her blood and left it there for someone to clean. Most likely her tomorrow.

She hobbled up the stairs to shower and get dressed for bed.

'**I smell blood Gaara…'**

'Good for you raccoon'

'**This scent… it's familiar somehow… It smells like cherries'**

'Who the hell would be bleeding cherries…' Gaara was at his window and saw Sakura turn on her light. His eyes shifted and looked up at her. He almost smiled, until he saw her hair and her expression… and the rest of her body… She was beaten, pretty badly. He watched her shed her jacket, and saw a large gash in her shoulder. Then her jeans, and there was a cut on her leg too. When she took off her shirt the real bruises showed. Her body was all colors of blue and purple.

'Who would have done that to her?'

'**Do you really need to ask?'**

'No… I have a fair guess.'

'**I think we should help her…'**

'Compassion? Shukaku are you getting soft?'

'**No… but I feel a strange connection to her…'**

'I hear, like an attraction?'

'**It might be…'**

Gaara was still watching her, but she collapsed onto the floor, making him jump to his feet. He looked at the lock on her window, and little grains of sand started unlocking it. After the window was opened, he jumped into her room, trying not to make a sound. He saw her condition and looked at the wraps and gauzes in her hands. He picked her up, set her on the bed, and started bandaging her wounds. After this task was finished, he threw away the bloodied cotton balls, and covered her in a blanket.

"Goodnight Sakura…" He jumped back out the window and into his room, and he once again locked her window and his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I hope this chapter isn't too short... but anyways...

MERRYCHRISTMAS!!!!!!

-Squib


	3. Intros

**Not much to say, just a new chapter. I'm really bored… writing this on a lazy Sunday. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

Sakura looked at her clock groggily '6:00' she went to click the alarm off, and she flinched. She soon remembered the happenings of last night.

_Flashback…_

_Ino cackled, and when Sakura went to stand up she kicked her legs from underneath her, making her fall to the ground with a thud. Before she could get up, she was kicked multiple times in the side, and her hand was stepped on. After the beating had commenced, Ami sat on top of Sakura, who was now limp on the ground._

"_Ino, be a dear and go get the scissors." _

"_He likes your hair huh? We'll fix that…" Ami snickered as she placed the scissors across Sakura's waist long hair. With a few quick snips and Sakura's hair was now jaw line short. Then Ami then took the sharp side of the scissors and cut Sakura's shoulder and upper leg. "Remember this next time you want to talk back to me. Bitch."_

_Flashback over…_

'Shit…' Sakura rubbed her arm. 'How did I get up here anyways?' '**I know how…' **'Well?' **'Well what?' **'How did I get up here? I thought I collapsed." **'You did'** 'So how the hell did I get up here?' '**That's for me to know and for you to find out' **'whatever…' She turned off the alarm,

Sakura drug herself out of bed, and went into her bathroom. There she surveyed the damage. 'Bruises, cuts, scratches and a new haircut… not too bad…' **'You need to do something about your hair, it's all scraggly…' **'I Agree' Sakura took scissors from the cabinet and cleaned up her hair. She took off her pajamas and jumped into the shower, hoping her cuts wouldn't sting too badly. She took a quick ten minute shower, and dried off in her pink towel. She then bandaged her arm and leg where the gashes were. She dressed herself in dark blue jeans. 'Why do people wear the skinny jeans?' Sakura asked herself as she put on her jeans that flared out at the bottom. She also threw on a black and pink skull T-shirt and a baggy black sweatshirt over it. She put on her checkered wristbands and her pink converse high tops. She blew her hair dry and put a black clip in it, then checked to make sure her locket was on. Sakura checked the time once again.

**6:42**

'**Not bad… school doesn't start for an hour or so, let's go early'**

'Yeah… sure.' Sakura grabbed her black backpack, and put her folder, drawing book, colored pencils, pens, regular pencils, notebooks, and went downstairs to make breakfast. When she got down stairs she saw the pieces of pink hair, and cleaned them up, along with droplets of blood. She heated up some "ready to eat, just add water and heat" oatmeal and headed out the door to walk to her new school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura locked her door and paused for a moment, then unlocked it leaving it open to the public. She walked down the driveway and picked one of the cherries from the tree that was growing. She walked a few blocks and stopped at the sign to her new high school

"Konoha High… huh" She walked up to the main building and went to the front desk.

"Are you… Ms. Sakura Haruno?" The woman at the front desk asked and smiled at Sakura.

"Yes, and you can call me Sakura, no need to be all serious." Sakura grinned

"Okay Sakura, here is your schedule, a map, and P.E. Clothes, today is a traditional day, so you'll have all your classes. Would you like to introduce yourself to the principal? Her office is right through the door"

"Sure" Sakura knocked on the door. "Come in" A voice from inside called. Sakura opened the door, and walked into the principal's office.

"Good morning, Principal.…?" Sakura started

"Tsunade, you can call me Tsunade, no need to be serious!" The blonde woman with green eyes smiled (she has green eyes in this fiction). **'Deja-vu much?'**

"Hello, Tsunade, I'm Sakura Haruno, the new student" Tsunade just looked at her with a quizzical look.

'Sakura…wait… Sakura? Could it be?'

"Principal…? Is there something wrong?"

"Is your hair naturally pink?" She asked.

"Yeah, so was my dad's." She explained.

"Was?"

"He died eleven years ago…"

"Oh…I'm sor-"

"No need to apologize" Sakura held up her hand in a 'no need' wave.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Sakura. Feel free to come by anytime" Tsunade smiled and as soon as Sakura left she grabbed her Yearbook from her high school days.

"…I can't believe it…" Tsunade sank to the floor, crying, and smiling at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, a little weird." Sakura put her clothes into her back pack and explored the campus. She checked the time once more, it was **7:27**. She then sat under the nearest cherry tree, and read a book she had brought with her. (There are cherry trees all over campus). Thirty minutes later, the school was filling with students. She tried not to pay attention, but it was really hard, since people were talking about her from only a few feet away.

"Who's the new girl?"

"What kinda freak reads before school?"

"That is one of the worst dye jobs I've ever seen."

"What's her name?" Sakura just shook her head and continued reading her book. That is, until she heard a somewhat familiar voice. "Sakura…? Sakura, is that you?"

'**That doesn't sound like Gaara… or Kankuro for that matter…'**

'Why does it sound so familiar…?'

"Sakura?" A blonde haired blue eyed boy with spiky hair, and whisker marks pushed through the small gathering crowd.

"N-Naruto?!?" Sakura slammed her book shut and shoved it into her bag. "I-Is it really you?"

"Believe it, cherry-pop." He grinned. Sakura squeaked because she knew it was his nickname for her, when they were little. She jumped into his arms, and hugged him like the world depended on it.

"S-Sakura… can't… breathe…" Naruto pretended to choke.

"I thought I'd never see you again… I've missed you so much…" She let go of his neck, as he put her on the ground.

"You never told me you were moving to Konoha…"

"How was I supposed to?" She asked "You left without giving me any info. On where you were moving"

_Flashback…_

_Ten years ago…_

_The seven year old Naruto was on his lawn with the seven year old Sakura by his side._

"_We'll see each other soon, okay" Naruto grinned_

"_Promise?" Sakura asked, sobbing_

"_I promise" He grinned once more, and she flung herself onto him, and cried._

"_I don't want to be left alone Naruto… please stay with me… you're my best friend…" she cried._

"_Shhh, I promise I'll even come visit, okay?" He patted her head_

"_But California is so far away…"she sniffed_

"_I promise I'll visit. Okay? Don't be sad, no crying. When I leave the last thing I want to see is you crying." He smiled, and wiped her tears._

"_I have a gift for you cherry-pop!" He handed her one of his favorite toys. It was a Jessie doll, from toy story._

"_I know how much you like this toy, so you can have it, okay?" He put the doll in her hands._

"_Won't Woody be lonely?" She asked._

"_Naw, he's got Buzz Lightyear to keep him company." Naruto replied_

"_Naruto, I want toy to have Bullseye."_

"_It's okay Cherry-pop"_

"_But, I want you to have it Naruto…" She held out the toy horse._

"_Okay" He takes the horse. "Thank you Sakura"_

"_Naruto!!! Time to go!!!" Naruto's father yelled from the car._

"_Well… this is good-bye."_

"_Yeah…"She hugged him, and he hugged her back. Naruto walked to the car, and waved before he slowly climbed into the car. He turned around in the back seat, and waved to the now alone Sakura on his old lawn. She waved back, until she could no longer see him…_

_Flashback over…_

"It's been so long Naruto… I've missed you Narunaru!" She tickled him.

"Common Cherry-pop, I want you to meet the gang…" He gasped for breath, and motioned for her to follow him. She followed him to the other side of school, where she saw a few familiar faces. There were her neighbors, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. The rest of them were unfamiliar. Naruto waved at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys" Naruto called, a few hey's, and nods. "I wanna introduce you to Sakura. She was my best friend a long time ago. She just moved here." A series of introductions followed.

"That's my girlfriend Hinata, he pointed to a kinda short, midnight haired girl with pearly eyes."

"Hello…" she said in a soft voice and she smiled.

"I'm Neji, her cousin." He was taller than Naruto, but not as tall as Kankuro. He had long brown hair, and he also had pearly eyes.

"Tenten" A brown haired girl with buns said while playing with a pocket knife "Nice to meet'cha" she smiled.

"That's Tem- Hey Temari, Kankuro, Gaara." Sakura cut off Naruto.

"You've met them?" He asked

"They're my new neighbors"

"Oooooooh." He nodded

"That's Shikamaru, _my_ boyfriend" Temari took over.

"Sup" The dark haired, spiky pony-tailed guy nodded hid head Sakura's way.

"That's the whole gang"

"So what do you like to do Sakura?" Tenten asked. Gaara didn't move from his spot, but listened in on the conversation.

"What I like…? Well… My favorite animals are raccoons and pandas, I love to draw, I like making my own outfits, especially cosplay. I like to play videogames, mostly shooting games. My favorite colors are black and pink, and above all can't stand my step-sisters and my step-mother." She said "What about yourselves?"

"I love weapons, shooting games, and sharp pointy objects; I have a weapons talent…" Tenten looked at the knife.

"Um… I like cooking, and I love to draw. I also make cosplay costumes." Hinata said softly, her voice was like the sound of little bells.

"Okay I guess it's my turn. I don't like or dislike anything in particular..." Neji said

"My favorite color is green…" Shikamaru stated "I'm lazy"

"That's for sure." Temari sighed

"I love kicking ass and taking names" Temari punched the air, and gave her a thumbs up. "And I can't cook for shit…"

"I like puppets, and thank god for our family, I'm a decent cook" Kankuro boasted.

"Hn…" Gaara stayed silent.

"_That_ is how he usually is Sakura…" Temari replied.

"Okay..." Sakura said in a question like tone.

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note…:**** Blablabla… a question, should I put a lemon? I'm debating on if I should put one or not. People are telling me to put one, but I re-read the rules, and I don't think it's allowed. Suggestions?**


	4. Language french?

**:D Ello everyone!! Please don't complain that I don't write fast enough…. As I have said in my profile I have no deadlines. I write when I'm inspired. Soo… NYA!**

**-- **

Sakura walked down the hallway, toward her new locker.

"Hmm… 615…616…617… Here we go, 618." Sakura rechecked the number on the locker and put in the combination. She started to put her books into the locker, when someone started leaning into the locker next to hers. She finished putting her books away without looking at whoever seemed to be looking at her.

'_Hmm… what do I have first period…?'_ Sakura looked at her schedule.

1Misc. Language Ibiki Morino rm 124

2Study Hall Hayate Gekko cafeteria

3Animation Kurenai Yuhi rm 115

4Art Kurenai Yuhi rm 117

5AP Chemistry Orochimaru S. rm 130

6Study Hall Kakashi Hatakecafeteria

7Photography Asuma Sarutobirm 116

8Physical Education Might Guy

'_Okay… I don't have P.E till the end of the day… cool.'_

'**Have you noticed that cutie that you've been ignoring next to you?'**

'Hmmm? Oh I don't think I have let's look…'

Sakura closed her locker and looked at the teen that was propped against the locker next to hers. She was slightly taken back from the boy's devilish good looks. Emphasis on the devilish part. He had jet black hair, with the slightest tint of blue, which spiked up in the back with bangs in the front. What bugged her was the cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" He asked coolly.

"Oh… Hi? I'm Sakura, nice to meet you" She smiled

"The pleasure is all mine…" He bowed in a very prince like way. "I could show you around school if you would like…?"

"Oh… that's okay…um…?" She tried to reply, but didn't have the slightest clue what his name was.

"Sasuke. The name's Sasuke Uchiha. You and your sisters are new, right?"

"Yeah, we are it's nice of you to show me around, but my friend has already shown me where my classes are, but thanks though." She turned to leave. But he stopped her by putting his arm on the locker in front of her.

"I could show you around the whole school, maybe the best make-out spots… or possibly an empty classroom?" His smirk grew.

"No thanks" She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "No one says no to Sasuke Uchiha." He growled.

"I think I just did." She pulled her arm away. Then her two favorite sisters seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"I'll come with you Sasuke!" Ami said in her 'way to short for school' black mini skirt and white spaghetti strap top.

"Me too, I wanna come!!" Ino said, in a similar outfit, but in purple.

"Okay Ami, Ino, let's take a walk." He put both arms around both girls, "See you around Sa-ku-ra" he said in a teasing way.

'Still think he's cute?'

'**Yes… but he's an ass, but he isn't an eyesore.'**

'True…'

**--**

She sighed, and then looked at her school map. She headed to her first period class, which was Misc. language. She took a seat, since she was the first one there; she got one of the better ones. She noticed that Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto were in the class as well. They sat around her, Hinata next to her, Naruto diagonal to her, and Gaara behind her.

"Hey guys." Sakura grinned

"Oi!" Naruto waved

"Hey Sakura…" Hinata smiled meekly

"Yeah… Hey." Gaara stated

**B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

"Hello Class. I'm Ibiki Morino; you may call me Mr. Ibiki, or Mr. Morino. My name is **not **'Mr. M…" He looked at Sakura "I see we have one of the new students in this class, your name miss?" He asked.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno"

"Welcome miss Haruno… Now, for the next few months, we will be working on 'Français' Can anyone tell me what language this is?" Of course no one had any idea, except Sakura…

"It's French, sir." Sakura looked at him, and he smiled.

"Very good, Miss Haruno. Tell me, are you fluent in French?" He asked.

"Slightly…" She replied

"**Eh bien, si vous êtes si parle couramment le français, vous avez une conversation avec moi?"** He asked putting emphasis on the accent. (if you want to know what this conversation is about, check the author's note).

"**Je serais heureux d'avoir une conversation, y at-il un sujet que vous voulez discuter?" **She replied with a sly smirk on her face.

"**Il suffit de vous présenter, Sakura. Vous recherchez japonais, ou tout au moins la partie ... Où avez-vous appris à parler français?"** He continued the conversation.

"**Mon père m'a appris un petit peu de français, puis quand il est décédé, j'ai appris à parler moi-même. Ainsi que quelques autres langues." **She lessened her smile at the memory.

"**Oh ... Je suis désolé d'entendre cela. Eh bien vous semblez très couramment en français déjà, alors je vais vous donner automatiquement un A, mais ne le dites à vos camarades de classe. Maintenant, parlons Anglais, la classe cherche à nous comme nous sommes fous ..." **He looked around the room and chuckled.

"**Vous n'avez pas à vous, je dois gagner ma classe. Mais si vous le désirez, n'hésitez pas à contester moi, j'aime prendre des essais. Et il semble qu'elles sont staring ... Ce fut un plaisir avoir cette discussion avec vous." **She quickly re-assured him.

"**Je suis d'accord, ce fut un grand discours, Mlle Haruno."** He turned to the class "If you need any help with French, I'm sure Sakura could help." He smiled at her once more and started writing on the board. Sakura sat back down, with more than half of the class looking at her like she was an alien. Ibiki continued "The French language… blablah (unimportant teacher talk).

"Whoa Sakura… I didn't know you could speak French, what other languages can you speak?" Hinata whispered.

"Just a few… Spanish, Dutch, French, German, Italian, Portuguese, and a little bit of Japanese…" She listed off her languages. They just stared at her.

"How did you lean all of that?!" Naruto practically yelled.

"I had… and have a lot of spare time… I want to be a doctor, so I figured learning all of this would help" She smiled.

"That fucking rocks…" Naruto sighed " I wish I knew all of that…"

"Practice makes perfect Narunaru" She smiled, both Hinata and Gaara were taken back by the pet name, both a little jealous, but neither of them showed it. They soon brushed it off as a 'buddy name' and continued with their lesson.

--

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG……

The students jumped to their seats and rushed for the door, while the other four took their time and were the last ones out.

"So what period do you have next, Sakura?" Hinata asked, while holding her books to her chest as thy all walked down the hallway.

"Um… study hall I guess. Why? What do you have?" She asked.

"We all have study hall!" Naruto chimed in.

"Interesting…. What's the Teacher like?" Sakura asked.

"He's really quiet; he coughs a lot too…

"Are there any teachers that are kinda… ya know…'Woooooooo'" she spun her pointer finger around her head in a crazy motion.

"Woooooooo?" Gaara asked, trying to hide his snicker.

"Yeah Woooooooo…" Sakura repeated and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You'll see later today…" Naruto said

"Great…" Sakura sighed

--

**Author's note:**** Well the French conversation is right here, but I'll just put S or I after the quote.**

"Well, if you're so fluent in French, will you have a conversation with me?"** I**

"I would be glad to have a conversation, is there a certain topic you wish to discuss?" **S**

"Just introduce yourself, Sakura. You look Japanese, or at least part... Where did you learn to speak French?" **I**

"My father taught me a small bit of French, then when he passed away, I learned to speak it myself. As well as a few other languages." **S**

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. Well you seem to be very fluent in French already, so I'll give you an automatic A, but don't tell your classmates. Now, let's speak English, the class is looking at us like we're crazy..." **I**

"You do not have to, I need to earn my grade. But if you want, feel free to challenge me, I love taking tests. And it seems like they are staring... it was a pleasure having this chat with you." **S**

"I agree, it was a great talk, Miss Haruno." **I**


	5. woooooo Teachers, and why?

Authors note:

**Authors note:**

**Oh, all new chapters for the stories?! Happy birthday to you! XD**

--

**Sakura soon found out who her "Woooooooo" teachers were her science teacher Orochimaru and her P.E. Teacher Might Guy. Let's see what happened that day.**

--

**Study Hall, 2nd period**

"Yeah, this is (cough cough) Study hall, you study, or do whatever, you're not graded, and seniors can leave if you have a town pass. (cough) That Means you can leave campus for the period. Do what ever I really don't care…(cough)."

The students started chattering, and doing their own thing. Our favorite group was

currently talking about the latest events, and they all had passes, so they went to Burger King across the street. That was what they did for the entire second period. Most of the classes throughout the day had nothing special that I ought to mention… but two of the classes were very interesting…

--

**Science**

"Chemicals are fun, don't you agree?" Sakura asked her lab partner, Gaara.

"Hn." Then he heard an answer he did not expect.

"It's so much fun to watch what battery acid and sulfuric acid can burn..." She laughed, he just looked at her strangely '_That is fun…'_.

"Now classsss, we will begin our asssssinment on ssssssnake behavior, I want everyone to pick a sssnake, and have a report on my dessssk by next Monday." He said, and went to play with his snake. He had a pet python in the classroom. The class just watched their new science teacher weird out.

"I wuff my wittle Riri, oh yesss I do, oh yesss I do!" He said in a baby like voice, which kinda creped the students out. He glared at them, "Get back to work." The class stifled a snicker, one unfortunate soul couldn't hold it in though and that unfortunate soul, was unfortunately… Kankuro. Orochimaru's eyes were bulging.

"Kankuro… What's so funny? Is it me? Am I funny to you?" He asked calmly.

"Yes actually…" He replied.

"Well, then this should be hilarious…" Faster than the human eye could see, he threw his python at Kankuro, and it wrapped itself around his torso, and it was hilarious. He jumped out of his seat, flailed his arms about, and ran around the classroom.

"AAAAUGHHH, GET IT OFF!! GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOFF, GEEET IIIIIITTT OOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF!!" He screamed. The entire class laughed, except for Gaara, who just smirked.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" He yelled.

"Quite the contrary, Kankuro. I think it is. I hope you learned your lesson." Orochimaru cackled, and called the snake back to him. "Now back to work, please class." As he played with his pet.

--

**P.E Class**

'**TWEEEEEEEET'** A whistle ran through the gymnasium.

"FIVE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!! THE DAY OF YOUTH IS UPON US!!" A freakishly hyper teacher with freakish green spandex hollered. (Guy, Gai I really don't care how you spell it :P)

"Yes, Gai Sensei!" An equally freakish boy who looked like a mini-me of the teacher saluted. Only the boy did them, and under six minutes too.

"GREAT JOB LEE!!" He gave his star pupil a thumbs up.

"THANK YOU GAI SENSEI!!" he returned the thumbs up.

"Now, we are testing for the mile, guys first." The boys lined up outside on the track, as the girls sat in the bleachers.

'**TWEEEEEEEET' **He blew the whistle once more, and the boys started to run.

**Lee: 2:27**

**Gaara: 2:47**

**Sasuke: 2:50**

The rest of the boys finished under five minutes, next up was the girls. The teacher blew the whistle, and Sakura sprinted off, and never stopped. The girls, and even the guys watched in amazement. Gaara was even a little shocked. She definitely broke Rock Lee's record time by at least thirty seconds.

**Sakura: 1:29**

**Tenten: 5:46**

**Temari: 5:59**

When all of the girls had finished, Gai had come up to Sakura with tears streaming down his face.

"This students, is an excellent example of youth to it's fullest!! Good job, Sakura!" He hollered.

"Uh… thanks?" The entire class started walking toward the gym.

"Sakura, where did you learn to run like that?"

"Run like what?" She asked

"Don't play dumb, you broke the record for running the mile, by like thirty seconds!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've always run like that…"

"That is so cool!" Naruto said. Sakura started walking where the class was going, and she winced, and grabbed her thigh, and arm. The cuts that were there started to bleed, and blood was now visible on her sleeve, she panicked, and Gaara noticed this.

"Mr. G, my I go to the nurse's office?" She asked

"Whatever for, Sakura?"

"I hurt my arm yesterday, when I fell off my bed, could I get a gauze?"

"Go ahead, let's see…" He looked around "Gaara, would you escort her?"

"Sure…" He replied, not taking his eyes off of her arm, the two left P.E. and went to the nurses office.

--

The two walked together in silence, until Gaara had to ask something that was eating him alive.

"Why do you let your stepsisters push you around so much?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, hoping to god he didn't know her secret.

"At your door, and in the hall, they treat you like trash, why?"

"That's exactly what I am to them, Trash. That's it."

"Care to verify?"

"When my dad died, a will wasn't found. So it all went to my stepmother Suzume, and her daughters Ami and Ino. I legally have to be taken care of by Suzume, since I'm not eighteen yet, but when I leave, she gets everything. So she let's her little bitches do whatever they want to me, so I'll live on my own sooner."

Gaara pondered this, and they remained silent until they got to the nurses office, Sakura went to the nurse and put a gauze on her arm and leg. She walked out, and the two went back to P.E.

--

**Heh… I'm sooooo storied-out right now after writing fourteen pages of my other story; I had no enthusiasm to do much on my other ones. BUT I DID IT JUST FOR YOU!! THESE LATEST CHAPTERS HAVE MY BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS IN THEM!! Just kiddin… but if they did, they would be pretty salty…**

**TTFN**

**Squib**


End file.
